Life Left To Live
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: Huey and Jazmine. Jazmine and Huey. Complete opposites in every conceivable way. How their best friends nobody knows. Jazmine is so naive that Huey tries to teach her lessons about life. One day he pushes it too far. Does he lose her forever?
1. Chapter One

**Huey Point of View.**

"Boys get up it's time for school" Grandad said poking his head in mine and Riley's room.

My eyes snapped open, I looked at the clock 7:00 a.m. Today was the day I had been dreaded all summer, my first day of high school.

I sat up in bed and looked over at Riley, who was still asleep. He didn't move. I went over to his sleeping form to wake him up.

"Wake up" I said shaking him by the shoulders.

He swatted my hand "Nigga you gay"

I shot him a look and went into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Grandad hadn't made any yet so I just made myself some cereal.

"Hey Boy" Grandad said walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out an energy drink. He suddenly stopped "Where is the other one?" he asked.

"Sleep" I answered.

"Well I have to go to work now. You make sure Riley gets up and gets to school. I'll be back at 7:00 tonight. Don't mess up my house too bad before I get back" He said walking out of the house.

I finished my cereal and looked at the oven to see the time, 7:25 am. I went to the living room and picked up my book. It was about the history of the Black Panthers.

I was reading for about five minutes before the doorbell rang.

It was Jazmine the girl who lives across the street, who so loves the world that her ignorance blinds her from. Although over the years I had managed to talk some reality into her and she had somewhat changed for the better. She's matured now less interested in rainbows and ponies and more into teenager things such as shopping. She also changed her hairstyle from the poof balls they were to a curly down style. It looks less juvenile but it still looks like Jazmine. Although she managed to keep hold of her perky attitude she is more bearable to deal with now than she was four years ago. As much as I hate to say it while Riley has been hanging out more and more with Cindy McPhearson, Jazmine and I have gotten much closer.

"Hey Huey" she said cheerily walking into my house.

She sat down cross-legged in my living room and turned on the TV. It was the news. I had just picked up my book, when the door bell rang once more. I put it back on the couch and went to go get the door again.

It was Cindy McPhearson the very masculine want to be gangster that lived in my neighborhood. The short blonde that helped my brother Riley with his last candy scam. Ever since they started going to the same school they've gotten closer and closer and Riley started getting in more and more trouble. So far he's gotten suspended four times, arrested twice, and Grandad has gotten six fine notices. It got so bad that Grandad started telling Riley to stay away from Cindy. The more he told him to stop hanging out with her, the more he did and got in more trouble than the last time. After a while Grandad just stopped trying.

"Wassup Huey, where the Reezy at?"

"Sleeping" I said letting her in.

"Why you didn't wake him up? That's shady." She said jumping to conclusions.

"Na he just wouldn't wake up."

"For real? Where he at?"

"Our room" I said going back to the living room to read. Cindy went up stairs.

I continued reading and ignoring the loud noises of yelling, banging, and hitting coming from upstairs, while Jazmine was looking at the ceiling as if she was trying to see through it.

I looked at the clock once more, it was 7:35 and we needed to leave soon.

Riley came downstairs looking disheveled, Cindy trailed behind him. I grabbed my backpack, bus fair and keys off of the counter and started for the door.

"We need to get up out of here if were going to get to school on time" I announced getting ready to leave without them.

Jazmine quickly shut off the TV, grabbed her backpack and was by my side. Cindy and Riley grabbed their bags and followed me out the door.

On the walk to the bus station Cindy and Riley were talking about their next scam, while Jazmine was talking my ear off about something I really didn't care about but, decided to let her talk to her hearts content. I was used to her doing that, whenever we went to a store or I just saw her on the street she always wanted to talk to me about something. On the bus she sat next to me still talking while Riley and Cindy now talking about the new Gangstalicious album. Riley and Cindy got off about ten minutes before Jazmine and I did.

When we finally got off the bus Jazmine finally stopped talking and the walk to the school was silent. When we stepped through the doors of the giant building the bell sounded and everybody scrambled to get to their first period classes.

I had already memorized my schedule so I know exactly where I'm going. Jazmine was studying her schedule and looking around trying to figure out where to go. I could've told her that all freshmen had the same schedule, but I thought this was a perfect lesson. The world won't cut you any breaks so why should I. So I walked to my first class leaving her there dazed and confused.

**(A/N I know Huey sounds cold in this chapter but that just makes the story more realistic and trust me it gets better.)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Jazmine's Point of View.**

I turned around to see Huey already gone to his first class without stopping for a simple goodbye. Most people would be hurt by that but I was used to it. I mean its Huey he never changes. Personality wise of course, physically he's changed a lot. He went from 4"2 to 5"10 and his afro has gotten nothing but bigger. Personality wise he's still the pessimist who manages to talk everything happy until it sounds depressing and empty, and is constantly paranoid that the government has a plot to wipe us all out and replace us with robots or something. And it doesn't stop there he's still the same cold Huey that moved to Woodcrest five years ago. He doesn't say good morning when I come over in the morning and he never said goodbye before he left me somewhere.

I couldn't find my class after ten minutes of looking, I didn't even know if I was in the right building. After another five minutes I was starting to get frustrated and my annoyance with Huey started to grow. After a while I finally found it after circling the school twice and going around the building and ending up in the same spot four times. I was about to open the door and come in to my homeroom when the bell sounded. Before I had time to react the door hit me in the face, swinging open so hard it knocked me to the floor.

I quickly got up hoping no one saw that. My luck had run out, everyone saw it and they were all either talking about it or laughing. I put my head down and ran to the girl's bathroom hoping no one saw my tears. When I got in there it was empty and I was glad. I didn't need anything else spread about me, or anybody else laughing.

"First day?" someone asked from behind me.

I spun around to see a girl. Light skinned, long dark hair, had an Arab look to her but I could tell she was black.

I wiped my face "How can you tell?"

"First day tears, I had them too" she moved closer to me "I fell on someone who was carrying their lunch getting it all over me. What did you do?"

"Got hit by the door" I said ashamed.

She chuckled slightly; I tried not to take offense. "First rule of high school when the bell rings step away from the doors"

"How do you know so much about this school?" I asked.

"Been going here for two years, I think I should know a thing or two" she smiled.

"Lucky you, I didn't even make it to homeroom"

"Yeah you're definitely a freshman. But it shouldn't have been that hard all the freshman have the same schedule"

I made a face now very mad at Huey "Really?"

"Yeah they said it at orientation you weren't there?"

"No I was sick that day, how would you know that? I thought you were a junior"

"I am. It was the same way since I was a freshman" she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered to myself.

"What?" she asked thinking I was talking to her.

"Nothing" I said smiling.

The bell rang; we walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm Sania by the way" she said walking with me.

"I'm Jazmine" I said introduced.

"Hey if you want I can walk you to your classes until you know where you are going"

"Please" I said relieved.

"What's your next class?" she asked me.

"English" I said.

Walking around for an hour having to look at your schedule for direction everything just stuck.

She walked me to my class and then quickly took off to her go to her own. I walked to the back of the class room not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention. I didn't even look in Huey's direction, he probably wouldn't notice anyway.

The class was more introductory, and just telling us what we needed to bring and what books we need to have. He said we have one week to get it all and that's when we would get our first assignments.

The rest of my classes before lunch were all the same, they would tell us what we needed to bring, and had us do people search quizzes, which were pretty boring since I saw the same people in every class. Although the quizzes varied it was still pretty boring.

After my last class Sania walked me to lunch. I got my food while she sat down. I looked around and found what I was looking for a giant afro sticking out in the crowd. He was talking to this one girl at an empty table.

I set my food down next to him "Yeah thanks for waiting for me Huey" I said sarcastically.

He gave me a confused look "Not my fault you couldn't keep up" he said as if it wasn't his fault.

"You know what-"

"Come on Jazmine" a voice called.

It was Sania who was sitting by people I didn't recognize. She was motioning for me to come and sit next to her. I picked up my lunch tray and walked over to her only stopping to shoot Huey an angry look. But my efforts went to hell when he had already started talking to that girl again.

**(A/N** **Sorry that this is more boring. The next one will be good I promise :) Please Review I need opinions)**


	3. Chapter Three

Huey's Point of View.

"So basically this year you all are going to learn all about the government, what it does and how it works. And later in the year I will assign roles to play in the class government and we'll see how efficient you can run yours compared to how efficient ours is" said our government teacher.

The teacher was a small woman shorter than me about five feet, blonde. She looked very young, probably still in her twenties probably not meaning to be ignorant so I decided to correct her.

I raised my hand "So you want us to emulate the very system of beings out to destroy us?" I asked rhetorically.

She smiled looking embarrassed "Excuse me?"

I sighed having to explain myself "This is a government class correct?" I asked.

She nodded "So at the end of the year you're going to have us emulate which means to copy, the very system also known as the government of beings meaning the people who work in government out to destroy us" I said breaking it down.

"I know you're what you meant I just don't think that that's very accurate" she said starting to get nervous.

"So what is this class about? Is it about you telling us more about the system and getting us to trust it, so when our backs are they can go through with their plans of destruction while we stand idly by. Is that what the school system is about these days, to put us on the side of the system to tell us it's all going to be okay? Is that what it's about Ms. Smith?"

"N-no it's not but-"

"But what but now you're at a loss for words now that your conspiracy plans are exposed, to the young minds you all fear so much?"

She opened her mouth to say something, and then the bell rang. She let out a breath of relief.

"Lunch time!" she chimed "And remember have your books by the end of the week or its detention"

I picked up my binder and proceeded to the door following everybody else out of the room.

"I will not be silenced" I said seriously to her. I sensed her crawling in her skin as my back was turned to walk out.

I quickly walked to my locker only stopping briefly at my locker to put my books away and to get my lunch.

The lunchroom was crowded and very loud, I didn't see a teacher monitoring anything, but I decided I didn't care. If someone was messing with me I didn't need a teacher to send me home on the first day for fighting.

I sat down at the only empty table I could find and took my lunch out of its brown bag. I almost started eating when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey fresh-meat you're in my seat" said a voice behind me.

I turned around, to see a giant football player. About 6"2, very muscular, wearing his football jacket surrounded by girls. He probably had the IQ of a piece of toast.

"Can I see proof of payment?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Proof of payment evidence that you bought it, like a receipt or a 'property of' sticker on it"

"I don't know what you just said but let's see if you can say it again with no teeth" he said holding up his fist.

He swung to punch me when I grabbed his hand turned it until broke and judo flipped him. He was yelling in pain, I kicked him; he went so far he hit the salad bar across the room.

For a moment everyone was gasping and looking at me. There were also a lot of whispers. But when I looked up everyone looked away. Correction, all but one.

It was a girl, she was black, about 5"4, dark hair that came down to her shoulders, medium complexion, and she was walking towards me.

She sat down next to me and didn't hesitate to introduce herself.

"My name is Angela Gold present day intellectual terrorist, future historical figure" she said to me.

She looked at me waiting for me to introduce myself. I put my lunch down and turned to talk to her.

"Huey Freeman present day domestic terrorist future revolutionary" I stated.

I didn't know what was so familiar about this girl but I felt like I had met her before.

"It was pretty brave what you did back there, you know to Jack" she complimented.

"I don't like being talked down to, especially by someone who uses their strength to run fear through everyone" I explained

"Yeah it's about time someone had the balls to kick his ass" she said smiling "Nice form by the way"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean your bear claw grasp and judo flip"

"So you recognize them?" I asked now interested in our conversation.

"Yeah my aunt is really good at kung-fu. I see her do that kind of thing all of the time. I see her try to teach kids to do that stuff all of the time but they can never get it. How long have you been practicing kung-fu?" she asked.

"Since I was four"

"Who taught you?"

"I kind of taught myself, along with kung-fu movies of course"

She chuckled "Yeah Bruce Lee is one hell of a trainer"

"So do you practice any kind of kung fu?" he asked me.

"I dabble in the basics but I've only learned one style"

"And which one would that be?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks for waiting for me Huey" said an angry voice behind me and a lunch tray slam on the table.

I turned around to see a very pissed off Jazmine.

"Not my fault you couldn't keep up" I said not really understanding how it was my fault.

"You know what?" she was about to go bad on me when someone called her from across the room.

She shot me daggers as she picked up her tray and left.

"Your girlfriend?" Angela asked.

"Who Jazmine? No were just friends" I stated.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" she asked teasing.

I rolled my eyes "She just wasn't to happy about the lesson I taught her today"

"Lesson?"

"it's a long story" I said not really wanting to talk about Jazmine.

"I got time" she pressed.

The bell rang signaling for us to go back to our classes.

"No you don't" I said gathering my things.

"Later than"

"Sure whatever" I said getting my things and walking away quickly without much as a second glance in Angela's direction.

The rest of my day went by in a breeze. I just went through my classes as they came to me. I decided to give the rest of my ignorant teachers a break since half of the ones before lunch almost all had nervous breakdowns.

As the final bell rang, everyone burst out of the classrooms so ready to go home. Some people were talking on the front lawn, others were heading for the bus stop while the older kids headed for their cars.

I walked towards the bus stop and got on the noisy bus. Although the bus was very loud it seemed very quiet to me and I didn't catch on until the bus had started taken off. Jazmine wasn't there. I turned around to see no one at the bus stop, or banging on the bus to let them in. I looked around for a while looking in the same spots over and over again to make sure she wasn't on that bus.

"Looking for someone" a voice asked from behind me.

It was Angela the girl I met in the lunchroom.

"Your girlfriend maybe" she suggested still teasing.

"She's not my girl friend" I said once again.

"Well you still haven't told me about the lessons you were teaching your girlfriend and it's later" she said pressing me.

"She's not my girlfriend and this is my stop" I said going towards the door.

"What a coincidence it's mine too" she said not catching the hint.

As soon as we stepped off of the bus Angela started bugging the hell out of me about how I wouldn't tell her about the lesson thing. Pretty soon I had finally had enough and decided to change the subject.

"So what kind of martial arts did you say you practiced?" I asked her.

"Wow changing the subject. Nice tactics slick" she said sarcastically "Well the kind of kung-fu I practice is white lotus" she said as if it was no big deal.

I was very surprised even a bit scared but I kept my face emotionless.

"Who taught you?" I asked.

"My aunt" she said coolly.

"What's your aunt's name?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Luna" she said solemnly "She died four years ago in a car fire"

"I have to go" I said. I sprinted towards my house without stopping. I got in and slammed the door behind me.

"Boy is that you?" Grandad asked from the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen to see him at the table reading the paper.

"Grandad it's four o'clock I thought you wouldn't be home until seven" I said putting my back pack down.

"I switched up my hours so I could be here to make sure yall didn't mess up my house" he said barely looking up from the paper.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

"Hell I don't know messing up someone else's house probably" he said not caring.

I shrugged and went to do my homework when the doorbell rang.

"Boy! Go get the door" I went to go see who it was. It was Angela.

**(A/N I like this one. It's going to get better I promise. Sorry I haven't updated in hella long. A lot's been going on. Promise I will update soon. Please Review I need opinions ****)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Jazmine's Point of View.**

"Thanks for the ride Sania!" I called into the car waving. She waved back and drove away.

I unlocked my house and went in.

"Hey Daddy" I chimed as I walked in the kitchen. I dumped my backpack on a chair and sat down on the chair next to it.

"Hey honey how was your first day of school?" he asked me kissing my forehead.

"Huey left me in the hallway at school" I grumbled.

He frowned "Well that doesn't sound so nice"

"It wasn't. Because of him I missed homeroom"

"How was it his fault?"

"All freshman have the same schedule, Huey knew I didn't know where I was going and he left me there when the bell rang without saying anything"

"Well that sounds rude why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I try to be a good friend, but it never seems to matter with him" I said

"Don't worry honey it's Huey, I don't think he meant anything by it"

But he did mean something by it. It was a lesson, and he was the harshest teacher I had ever had in my life.

"Where's Mommy?" I asked noticing her absence.

"She's at the doctors honey" he said blandly.

"For what?"

"Don't you have homework?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said suspiciously.

"Go do it, you don't want to get behind on your first day"

Before I could say anything I heard his footsteps going up the stairs, I waited until I heard his door close upstairs until I left.

I snuck out the front door and tip toed to the Freeman's.

I banged on the door "Huey open up. Hey open up!" I hollered.

The door swung open and I was pulled in my mouth covered.

"Shhhh!" the voice said harshly "Riley is she still there?"

"Naw she left" Riley said from atop a chair looking out the window with binoculars.

They let me go. "What the heck?" I asked.

"You remember the crazy kung-fu wolf bitch?" he asked.

"The one that threatened to but rape your Granddad with a broomstick?"

He nodded "Her niece is back, and I think for revenge" Huey said solemnly.

There he goes again being all paranoid again.

"Anyway Huey" I started.

"Riley are you sure she's gone?" He asked cutting me off.

"Yea she gone" he said jumping down from the chair he was standing on.

"Just because Luna trained her doesn't mean she's out to hurt people" I butted in.

They both looked at me as if I was retarded.** (A/N no offense to retarded people) **

They went back to their conversation "We need to lock down this house just in case she tries to sneak in and kill us at night or when our guard isn't up" Huey strategized.

"I think we should have guns on us, you know cuz that bitch is crazy" Riley added.

They nodded at each other and went off to go lock up the house and get the guns.

I sighed, of course Huey didn't stop to see what I wanted.

* * *

I waited in front of my house looking for Sania's blue Toyota Camry to pick me up. It had been three weeks since I first met her and ever since the first day she gives me rides to and from school. I'm on her way so it really isn't that much of a bother. Or atleast that's what she says

I could hear loud blaring rap music in coming from far away. It was Sania, she always played her music loud with the windows open. "I love pissing off the white people" she once said to me I just laughed not knowing how else to react.

She loudly pulled up next to my house.

"What's up?" she asked as I got in.

"Not much, my parents are acting weird though" I said rolling up my window,

"Really like how?"

"Like my mom keeps going to the doctor and my dad won't tell me why, It's hella freaky" I never used to cuss. Even thought that really doesn't count as cussing. Sania and her other friends do so much so I just caught on.

On the second week we all went shopping and they showed me all of the cool clothes to wear. I just went along with it because they were cool. Everyone knows that, and I was one of them so I had to look the part too. I also flat iron my hair everyday instead of just on special occasions. Huey said I look tacky but I still think its cool.

We started hanging out less now that I have new friends, he has friends too so I guess it's okay. I still come over at night so we can do homework together. I don't know why but every night I just find my self going over to his house. It's like clock work, sometimes I don't even think about it. No matter what he does to me, or how harsh his lesson of the day is I always find myself going back over there. I used to think that he didn't want me there but he always opens his door to let me in. That counts for something right?

"That is weird" Sania said snapping me out of my thoughts.

We arrived at school minutes later, it being crowded with students outside. I quickly walked upstairs to my locker to get my books when I saw Huey he was talking to the same girl he had been talking to on the first day. I was guessing that was Angela.

I quickly shut my locker and walked over to him.

"So you guys kissed and made up?" I asked just kidding.

Huey shot me a hard look, while Angela laughed.

"So are you guys going to the Classic's party tomorrow night, everyone's invited" Angela asked.

"Classic's?" I asked.

"Yeah Andrew and Andrea Classic, they have a party every year on the first and last Friday of the school year" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah I think my friend told me about that. They're the ones with the big house and the big pool right?"

"Yeah their parties are always the best"

"I think I'm going, what about you Huey?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going" he said simply. He shut his locker behind him and left.

I said my goodbyes to Angela and headed off to my first class. I followed Huey only a few paces behind him. He opened the door to English class only to shut it closed right in my face.

"Well that was rude" said a boy standing next to me. He opened the door for me "Ladies first" I walked in smiling when the bell rang.

"I'm Noel" the boy introduced. Noel was about Huey's size, brown hair very muscular and smiling at me.

"I'm Jazmine" I said when the bell rang.

"Okay class take your seats we have much to do today" said the teacher.

I sat down, Noel sitting right beside me. I caught him staring at me multiple times, and I didn't know whether to be creped out or excited that a boy has a crush on me without even knowing me. I don't know about everybody else but for me high school has been off to a great start.


	5. Chapter Five

Huey's Point of View.

"What's up Huey?" a perky voice asked me. I hoped it was who I thought it was but I came to see that it was just Angela.

In the days to come after my incident with Angela I had come to realize that she was harmless, although I still didn't want to get on her hit list.

"What is it Angela" I asked not so nicely.

"Just came to say hi," she said reacting to my rudeness.

"Oh well hi" I said feeling slightly guilty.

"So are you going to the Classic's party tonight?" she asked me smiling widely.

"Yes I am, although I find no point in getting wasted at a party that I have no idea how to get to or from. Dancing dirtily with girls with no self esteem and eventually waking up somewhere I had never been before and not remembering where I was I was doing the previous night. Then having to explain to my Granddad about why I was out all night and getting in trouble, while at the same time setting a bad example for my brother Riley" I explained.

"Wow…um I was just going to go and hang out with friends, but you could do that too" she said not quite knowing how to reply to what I said.

I shrugged.

"So still going for the loner image?" she teased staring at the empty table in front of her.

I didn't not have friends; I actually had many friends they were all at a table across the room. But I had some studying to do so I decided to sit by myself. Studying was obviously not going to well with Angela here distracting me but for whatever reason I didn't shoo her away.

I shot her a look.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," she said smiling "hey do you need a ride to the party?" she asked.

"Sure"

"My brother's taking me, you want a ride?"

"Sure"

The lunch bell rang.

"I'm going to take off early today, doctor's appointment, see you tonight Huey I'll pick you up at 7:30!" she called.

Angela was very unique. She was like me and Jazmine rolled into one. She was very light and preppy just like Jazmine yet she could be so serious and historically accurate just like me it was weird.

The rest of my school day went by in a blur. I was too tired that day to correct any of the politically incorrect teachers, and far too nervous about the party tonight to worry about anything else.

It wasn't like me to get nervous but this was my first high school party and I had no idea how it would go. And I hated not knowing.

* * *

"Boy what are you doing?" I had all of my clothes around me trying to look for what to wear tonight, when Granddad poked his head in my room.

"Huey trying to pick what clothes he should wear so he don't look gay" Riley said walking in with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Boy go eat that in the kitchen and stop tracking crumbs all up in my house" Granddad ordered.

"Shut up Granddad! Young Reezy eats what he want to eat where he wants to eat it" Riley said as if he actually had power over what he did and didn't do.

"Oh hell no! Nigga I might be old but I'll still whip your little ass!" he exclaimed taking off his belt.

I left the room not wanting to be a whiteness of any kind of felony Granddad might commit.

Ding-dong!

I went to go answer the door. And of course it was not so little any more Cindy McPhearson.

"Hey yo wassup Huey. Ay the school called yet?" Cindy asked.

"Uh no" I said not really wanting to know what they did.

"Where your Granddad at?"

"Upstairs beating the hell out of Riley"

"Aight cool" she said walking in "Ay you don't mind if I kick it here until the school do call here right?"

"I don't give a damn"

That's when the phone rang.

Cindy raced to answer it, without the regards that this isn't her house.

"Hello?" she asked in her deep masculine voice.

"Yes, really now? Oh he will get so punished for that, yes sir, thank you bye" she hung up.

"Aight then tell the Reezy I stopped by and to come over so we can…. Um do some homework," she said with a devious smile.

I rolled my eyes not really caring what they were about to do.

I went back upstairs to see Granddad out of breath and Riley trying to hold back tears…. unsuccessfully.

"Here boy take this" Granddad said handing me a silver cell phone.

"Thanks Granddad"

"If you do to much and make me pay a shit load of money don't think I won't whip your little ass" Granddad warned walking out of the room still kind of panting.

I looked at the clock, it was 7;15 I hurried and picked out some clothes. I finished getting dressed and such at exactly 7:30. And surprisingly Angela and her brother were there at 7:30 on the dot.

"Bye Granddad" I said swiftly walking out.

"Be back later than 11 and get your ass whipped" That was his way of saying goodbye.

When we finally got to the Classic's house I could already feel the vibrations of the heavy rap beat. When I walked in I knew that this would be the wildest party of my high school year.

There were girls dancing everywhere, there was alcohol, in everybody's cup and I can assure you everyone at least had a couple shots by the way things were going. When I walked in I immediately wanted to leave. It was just as I described to Angela at lunch. A wild party that no one would remember when they woke up the next morning. I bet half of the girls that came to this party would regret what they're doing right now, that is if they can recall it. I was so close to trying to leave after thirty minutes of being there when I heard.

"Hey sexy want to dance?" a voice asked.


End file.
